


Bonding With Your... 'Brother'?

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [13]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Dark Link - Freeform, Ice Cream, Lessons, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Vio is done, itty bitty cut, shadow gets taught stuff, small injury, then gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Nine: Dark LinkShadow is not a Dark, no matter how much Dark Link thinks he is.





	Bonding With Your... 'Brother'?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dark Link.

He’s a bad guy. He’s the villain.

He’s the _reason for the entire adventure._

But once you get to know him—he’s not that terrible.

Of course, that’s only if you’re on his side.

Luckily for Shadow, he was.

Sort of.

(It’s complicated.)

* * *

All it took to be recognise as family to Dark Link was to show up in front of him and say, “Hey.”

Dark Link looked down at him and nodded. “You are a Dark as well.”

Shadow balked, “What? No! I’m a _Shadow._”

“You are a young Dark,” Dark Link assured. “We’ll train you.”

“I am not _young. _I may be _short _but that doesn’t mean I’m a child. Besides, I’m a _Shadow _Link, not a Dark Link. Two completely different things.”

Dark Link shook his head. “No. You’re our little brother. All Darks must stick together.”

“You know what?” Shadow decided. “I’m going to go and bother Four. Y’all can you what you want.”

Before he could leave, Dark Link mentioned, “We’ll go and terrorise random strangers in towns and get ice cream after.”

Shadow froze. He thought for a moment before nodding. “_Only _for the ice cream—and I am _not _a Dark Link.”

Dark Link merely smiled.

* * *

“What are those fools think they’re doing?!”

“Attacking the pack of Lizalfos.”

“I know—that’s not what I meant.”

Shadow and Dark Link were sitting at the top of a tall pine tree, overlooking a small clearing where the nine other Links were fighting against electric Lizalfos from Wild’s Hyrule.

They were in Twilight’s Hyrule.

Thanks, Dark Link.

Shadow laughed as Legend almost missed a swipe from one of the metal Boomerangs, earning a slash across his bicep.

Vio’s scolding phantom voice appeared in his head at his schadenfreude actions.

_‘Shadow! Don’t laugh at other people’s hurt. That shows you being rude, and others will not trust you if you laugh at their misfortune.’ _

Clearing his throat, Shadow ate some of his ice cream.

“Ah,” Dark Link pointed down at the smallest member, “I see your Light.”

Shadow looked down at the battlefield and nearly dropped his ice cream as he saw Four nearly get hit by a Boomerang. He gulped as Four dodged out of the way and sliced at the Lizalfos.

That was close.

He didn’t like how close to death Four was getting. But he knew that he could take care of himself.

It still racked up his nerves though.

Dark Link didn’t seem bothered by the fact that his ‘Light’—from what he was calling them—nearly got killed as well.

Then again, Dark Link kept trying to kill Hyrule.

Shadow really _didn’t _try to kill Four.

Not _really._

At least, after he stopped working for Vaati and Ganon. He figured that killing 4/5 of you isn’t… _good._

Four didn’t hold a grudge from it anyway.

(He thought. With Blue, it’s hard to tell. That small bundle of anger seemed to hold grudges just to spite him.

He was chill with Red, though.

To be fair, Red couldn’t hold a grudge to save his life.)

“So,” Shadow started, “are we just going to sit up here the entire time or…?”

Dark Link thought, “It is not time to appear yet, little brother.”

“Then when is?”

“I do not know. But when I do, you will know. Everyone will know.”

“That’s very ominous…” Shadow remarked.

Dark Link tilted his head, proudly. “Thank you, I try. For your first lesson as being a Dark, you must know how to be _dramatic _and _villainy. _If your Light out-dramas you, you have failed.”

“Oh,” Shadow nearly snorted, “_t__rust me, _I out-drama them.”

“One way to out-drama your Light is to appear in a _very _dramatic way—I am talking about forming from ooze, shadows, nothing… The more dramatic, the better.”

“One time I sat at the top of a tree and announced myself in a dramatic reveal.”

Dark Link nodded his head. “Very good. Dramatic reveal from a tree top is _always _a winner. Presentation differentiates a terrible Dark from an _evil _Dark.”

“Good to know.”

“Now,” Dark Link started, “we shall move onto your next lesson.”

“Sure, why not…”

Dark Link nodded. “Glad you agree. Lesson two: how to kill your Light.”

Shadow stood up. “Um… you know what? I think I’m going to head off for the night. You know, I’m kinda tired…. and all.”

“Our lesson has just started.”

Shadow stretched, faking a yawn. “Yeah, I know—but I can’t focus when I’m tired. One lesson a day is good…”

“You cannot leave until you have been taught.”

“Nah.” Shadow shook his head. “Listen, it’s nearly day and all… I can’t exactly be out in the light so… yeah.”

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

“Vio! You won’t believe what _just _happened.” Shadow barged out of the shadows to where Four was gathering some firewood.

Immediately, Four grabbed his Four Sword and split.

Vio pinched the bridge of his nose. “What just happened, Shadow?”

“Hold up,” Blue growled, “Shadow’s _back?”_

“Another story.” Shadow waved him off. “I was just minding my own business when I was suddenly claimed as family by this weirdo and taught how to make a dramatic entrance.”

“Who would do that?” Red wondered as he picked up wood for Green to hold.

“Y’all never believe this—Dark Link.” Shadow explained. “But anyway, the guy’s a _total _wuss. All he did was get me ice cream and tell me stuff I already knew.”

“And he claimed you as _family?”_

“He thinks I’m a Dark,” Shadow explained, “though, I kept trying to explain that I’m _not. _The guy just didn’t understand.”

“And now what?” Vio wondered. “What is your plan?”

“Plan?” Shadow echoed. “What plan? I don’t have a plan. And it’s not like I’m gonna trick the guy, he’s pretty decent.”

“The evil reflection of the Hero is _decent?” _Green muttered.

Shadow shrugged. “Seemed to be.”

“I highly doubt that _Dark Link _is decent,” Blue grumbled.

“Y’all never met the guy so…”

Vio sighed, “Shadow, stop visiting our enemy. You’re going to raise my blood pressure.”

“That sounds dangerous.” Red mentioned.

“Don’t worry bout me,” Shadow assured, “I have this _completely _under my control. Besides, the guy gives me free food—why would I pass up that opportunity.”

Vio sighed once more, “You’re learning from Dark Link for free food?”

“Yup.”

“For free _food?”_

“Yup.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
